Black Hole Deep: Not the Dress!
by cpneb
Summary: It's two years tomorrow, and Wade and Joss couldn't wait to give you their gift for their second anniversary of their first appearance here together. They asked for the same word count, as well...they didn't get it. Enjoy!


**Black Hole Deep**: _**Not the Dress!**_

Disclaimer/Author's Notes: Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are owned by the Disney Company. All other characters can be blamed on the author (he, however, is not responsible for all of their actions at all times, being barely responsible for himself most of the time….). This is a strictly not-for-profit, just-for-fun work.

The title says it all….

--

**Black Hole Deep**: _**Not the Dress!**_

--

Dr. James Timothy Possible opened his front door, walked in, and found both Ron and Wade sitting in the Possible's living room.

Ron: that was no surprise; Wade: not as much, anymore.

"Good evening, gentlemen," he smiled as they looked up from the new 100-inch flat-screen: the '_Captain Constellation_' marathon was running again, and he chuckled inside.

"Hello, Mr. Dr. P," Ron called out.

"Dr. Possible," Wade grinned.

"What brings you here, Wade?" Dr. Possible asked as he took off his coat. That's when it clicked: both Ron and Wade were wearing their _**Blaze**_**IT!** Meezod shirts and khaki pants.

"We were told to meet the ladies here," Ron explained.

"Me, too," Slim came out of the kitchen with a bottle in his hand, also wearing the same polo shirt.

"All _**three**_ of you: the same message?" James turned to face his brother and started to sweat. When the Possible women had an idea, the men were doomed.

"Hey, Dad," Jim Possible came out of the kitchen behind Slim, a Short-Neck Root Beer in one hand and a 12-inch meatball sub in the other, wearing a _**Team Possible**_ Meezod shirt.

"Hey, Dad," Tim came right behind him, him with a 64-oz Green-Grape Slurpster in one hand and a double-stacked ham, salami, turkey, pastrami, cheddar, provolone, and sliced tomato sandwich in the other. He was wearing a _**Team Possible**_ Meezod shirt, as well.

"Hey, that's what we were told to wear, Dad," Tim laughed to his dad's raised eyebrow.

"Slim, do you know-" James started to ask a question, but he saw Slim's jaw drop.

'Only one thing does that to him,' James laughed inside; he turned in the direction of Slim's glazed look, and his jaw dropped, as well.

Ron and Wade were also slack-jawed, too, and all six men had the same reason:

The Possible women and the girlfriends of the young Possible men were all standing at the bottom of the newly-rebuilt wide stairs, and all were wearing their versions of the LBD:

Betty's was a deep and bright red number with a side slit that left _**very**_ little to Slim's imagination, accompanied by a pair of red heels. They were stockings, not panty hose: of **that** Slim could be certain….

Anne's was a dark, navy number, much lower cut than Joss' or Kim's dresses, and she paired it with a pair of three-inch Pradas designed to draw attention to her long and shapely legs. The nude hose that she wore always got James' attention, and they didn't fail her, now.

Joss' was a dark emerald green number that fit in all the right places for a young woman of 16 and with it, she wore her signature cognac-colored tall boots. Wade wanted to run his hands up, just barely above those boots, to that luscious bare skin.

Hope was even more beautiful than when Tim first dated her, but this was torture, pure and simple. She wore a simple LBD, but her skin and hair seemed to mask the fact that much of the lower part of the dress had somehow vanished, as had the part that covered her shoulders. The strapless affair was, in Tim's mind, 'an affair to remember.'

Olivia, Jim knew, had grown since she'd moved in with the Best family after the Lowardians killed her parents…but, he realized, nothing like this. He was convinced that she had seemingly aged four years in the past four hours. She looked both sophisticated and demure, and it frightened Jim...until he saw the twinkle in her green eyes, the tilt of her head, and Olivia toss her hair with her head. And, her simple lime-green version of the LBD showed off her shapely legs…. Jim thought for a moment about the legs, but he was drawn back to her face and the twinkle: he knew that she was still there, and ready to rip his heart out, one more time. He didn't mind one bit.

Kim wore the even-smaller LBD that she wore for her 21st birthday dinner with Ron. Ron never got to her legs….

Only one thought crossed all six men's minds:

_Good Lord, not the dress...again!'_

"Hello, boys," Anne smiled, and James fainted.

"Well, at least it wasn't me this time, Wade," Ron laughed, but another thump caught his attention:

Wade fainted.

"Mr. Dr. S, it looks like-"

THUMP!

THUMP!

THUMP!

"Awww, man," Ron laughed, and the ladies all giggled as Slim, Jim, and Tim all hit the floor.

"So, Ron," Kim sauntered over to him and threw her arms around his neck "I figured I could take you down, too. Aren't you attracted to me, anymore?" Kim fluttered her eyelashes.

Ron laughed, and his eyes flashed blue for a moment.

"MMP has to be good for something besides saving the world, KP," he smiled, and his lips reached for hers.

Just before they kissed, however, Ron whispered:

"That dress, KP? It's still beyond booyah, indeed," and they kissed and laughed at the same time while the other five ladies woke their gentlemen in one of the best ways 'Possible.'

Anne leaned over, cradled her husband's head in her hands, and revived him.

Betty did the same for Slim, and the older Possible men responded appropriately, pulling the women down on top of them in a mass of kissing and giggling.

"Darlin', that's pure evil," Slim laughed as he caressed his wife's cheek, and Betty blushed as they both got to their feet. "And," Slim whispered, "I lak evil," and Betty blushed even more.

"Anne, are you planning on taking on cardio cases, now?" James asked, and Anne laughed as she and James stood.

Hope and Olivia knelt down next to Tim and Jim; the two ladies looked at each other, grinned, and leaned over to wake the Tweebs:

It worked, and both young men found themselves in the very pleasurable position of having a handful of lovely lady, each.

Joss knelt down next to Wade, the grin still on his face: she knew exactly what he was thinking when he passed out:

'We're all doomed, but _**what**_ a way to go!'

She pulled him up, wrapped her arms around him, and administered seated CPR.

His eyes opened slowly, and the smile grew on his face.

"'Oops,'" he laughed, and she hugged him tightly.

"Now, who's for Din-Din?" Anne asked as Joss and Wade stood.

"'Din-Din?'" Kim laughed. "Mom, you need to get out more."

"Yeah?" Anne shot back. "Well, I'll come and visit you right after you've had your second set of twins and see how feisty you are, Kimmie."

Anne laughed, Kim shuddered at the thought of two sets of twins, and Ron felt like he was 10 feet tall.

Kim glared at him: "not _**even**_ in your dreams, Ronald Dean Stoppable!"

Ron gulped, and Kim pulled him into a tight hug, whispering "not until after I get my PhD, at least."

"Booyah, to the second power?"

"We'll see," Kim replied. "Let's start with a first power, and we'll see."

"Awww, man," Ron laughed into her hair.

"So, Annie," Slim asked, "who's watchin' all the the young-uns?"

"Rufus," she replied, and James, Kim, and Ron all gasped.

"Mrs. Dr. P, I know Rufus is like family, but don't you think he's a little small for babysitting?"

"No, he's not watching the little ones," she replied, and James took a deep breath. "Jim and Tim are watching the little ones," and the boys pulled themselves up and looked smug, "and Rufus is watching Jim and Tim," and Hope and Olivia laughed as the bravado left the building. "Besides," Anne smiled, "Hope is staying over, and she'll help them: she said she wanted to spend one more evening watching the twins before she headed off to college again."

"You mean, one more night of 'TimSitting,'" Slim laughed, and James laughed along with his brother while Tim grinned and Hope blushed.

"And, Olivia is staying over, as well: she has something to show Jim," Anne added.

"I'll bet she does," Wade grinned, and Joss pinched him in the side before Olivia could reach him, and Jim caught her and pulled her to him as he whined to Joss:

"Hey, why pick on me?"

"Because it's fun, that's why," Joss giggled.

"I like Hope in this LBD," Ron smiled, and Kim punched him in the side. "Hey, I was talking about the response from Tim: I've never seen him faint dead away before," he rubbed his side.

"Nice save, 'potential boy,'" Kim smirked, and Ron grabbed at his chest.

"Kim! 'Words hurt!'" he laughed, and he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him.

"Looks like a good idea, Ronald," Slim said, and he pulled Betty to him tighter.

"Normally, Ron, I'd be pumping hydrogen into the fuel tanks but, in this case, I'll make an exception," James grinned as he pulled Anne to him.

"Shall we make it a matched set, Sweet Tea?" Wade pulled her to him.

"Hicka-bicka-boo?" came from Tim.

"Hoo-sha," Jim laughed, and the young men all greeted the young ladies in the proper manner.

The room was silent for a very long time, but Joss broke the silence with a question.

"Are we waitin' on anyone?"

"No, Sweet Tea," her dad responded. "Gene and Jean called, and they were pulling into the parking lot. Sarah and Chip will meet us there, and so will everyone else: Lindsey, Will, Rebecca Jane, Arnold, Alex, Jennifer, and so will Mike and Dr. Justine," Slim chuckled. Justine was turning out to be a very valuable asset at the Lazy C in her post-doctoral studies, working with the graduate students.

"When I told Bonnie that Sato was planning to treat her to a special serving of PFP, just for her, she dang nearly burst my eardrums with her scream and wanted to come up to Montana and 'thank me, properly.' I told her that wouldn't be necessary," Slim laughed. "But, I still kept an eagle-eye out, just in case I was blind-sided by 'flying Teal.'"

"Mel said that she and her husband were flying in, and they knew that Becky, Fletcher, Jen, and Stephen Michael were coming in, as well," Betty smiled.

"No 'Hot Dogs?'" Joss asked, and Betty laughed.

"No, no 'Hot Dogs,'" and Joss breathed a deep sigh of relief, "but Dr. Adams did say that he would try to get here for the party. He was stuck in Hanoi, trying to get a transfer flight, track down either the Agency's contact or get his hands on the local GJ contact to grab a jet, and that was a few hours ago: I haven't heard from him since, but that usually means that he's busy," Betty grinned, and Joss smiled. "He mumbled something when he was disconnecting about 'being a doctor, and not a travel consultant,'" Betty laughed, "but then he dropped."

"You really like CP and his 'old country doctor' line, don't you, Joss?" Wade teased her, but she had her comeback ready.

"Not as much as I like the 'new' country doctor / full professor', darlin'," she giggled and recreated her scene from her meeting with Wade after he got back from Orlando, 3 years ago: she administered full-body-contact CPR, and her right leg went up, generating laughs from both James and Slim.

Ron broke in with a question, however:

"KP, we're not having meat cakes for Wade and Joss' anniversary, are we?"

"RON!"

"'I have NO idea why I said that!'" came from everyone in the room, and Ron blushed.

Rufus stuck his head up over the edge of the counter, blew Ron a huge Gouda-flavored raspberry, and watched as Joss and Wade kissed, once again.

He grinned, gave them a tiny thumb's up, and went back to his dinner.

He knew he had to build up his energy: he had Tweebs to watch.

"Happy anniversary, my Aggie," she whispered.

"Happy anniversary, Jocelyn: I love you so very much," he replied between kisses.

--

A/N: The idea was brought to me by MaceEcam on the 'Something fun...hopefully' thread on Zaratan's forum. I wrote a response that became the kernel of this story. Thanks, MaceEcam, for the idea.

This story is a direct request from Wade and Joss for their second anniversary. It's been two years together for them. I never imagined, when I released that first story, that either they or I would have the reception that we've had.

People have realized that being 'Jaded' can be a good thing, and some folks even like being 'Taded.'

To all my readers and reviewers: thank you for a wonderful two years, and I hope to keep your confidence in the future.

To Wade and Joss: Happy Anniversary, you two kids: I think you're gonna make it.

...cpneb

--


End file.
